Uma Inesperada Surpresa
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: Depois de cinco anos longe de Konoha,Sasuke volta para a aldeia da folha muitas coisas mudaram,ele vai descobrir que as coisas estao mais diferente do que ele poderia imagina
1. Surpresas

**Legenda**:

fala dos personagens: _-nao é um fantasma..._

pensamento: **quem ela pensava que era?**

narraçao de Sasuke: nasceu dobe vai morrer dobe

**Surpresas**

Nunca pensei que um dia eu estaria numa situaçao dessas

Bem na verdade isso sempre foi um dos meus objtivos

Mas nao queria que acontecesse assim,principalmente por que estou numa situaçao muito desconfortavel.

Voces devem estar se perguntando quem sou nao é?

Prazer sou Sasuke Uchiha,o ultimo descendente do clã Uchiha

Bom pelo menos ultimo até a alguns momentos atras

Deixe que eu explique a situaçao em que eu me encontro:

Estou na sala da hokage

Ela esta me olhando com aqueles olhos da cor de mel,com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e o queixo apoiando nas maos que estao entrelaçadas

Os olhos dela demonstram algo como cansaço,talvez por causa do "grande" trabalho que ela realiza

Humf

**Pouco me importa a grande quantidade de trabalho que ela tem,ja que foi ela mesma que escolheu ser hokage nao é?**

Poderia sentir até uma leve pena por ela se eu nao soubesse que ela enxe a cara de sake e tem o pessimo vicio de jogar

Bom na sala estao Naruto com a expressao de dobe de sempre e a Shizune

Eu que jurei que ele melhoraria com o passar do tempo,acho que eu me enganei

Nasceu dobe irá morrer dobe

O estranho que ele estava calado em outro momento eu daria graças a kami por essa proesa mais alguma coisa estava errada

_- vai me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui...hokage-sama?_

Já estava ficando encomodado com o silencio de todos na sala e da forma que eles me olhavam

Tudo bem que era estranho o ato que depois de mais de cinco anos eu volte para Konoha

Seria normal eles estranhassem principalmente o Naruto

A sim aquele dobe, quando me viu ficou chocado parecia que tinha visto um fantasma

_- Sasuke-teme é voce?.._.- gritou no meio da rua

Todos que estavam no local pararam para nos olhar

_- nao, sou um fantasma,o que voce acha?_

Respondi tentando me livrar do abraço dele

**Será que ele nao tinha percebido a situaçao constrangedora que ele havia nos colocado?**

Dois shinobis se abraçando no meio da rua,sendo que um era o ex-vingador

_- eu hen teme voltou rabugento__  
_  
_- humf___

_- nao sentiu minha falta?_- perguntou fazendo beicinho

Minha vontade era de matar ele naquela hora

Mais eu era um Uchiha e um Uchiha nunca perde a calma

_- Naruto menos...___

_- poxa magoou..._- estava tentando controlar uma veia que insistia em aparecer na minha testa

**Será que ele tinha batido a cabeça?**

Ele estava pedindo para levar uma surra

Olhei para ele

_- cala boca dobe..._

Entao começamos a caminhar para a torre da hokage...

Ao chegar perto da porta podia-se ouvir os gritos dela

_- mande o esquadrao ANbU Shizune..._

_-hai Tsunade-sama_

O que sera que estava havendo,devia ser algo muito grave

Quando ela me viu entrando pude ver sua sombracelha erguida

Entao ela disse

- _entao decidiu voltar..Uchiha_?- perguntou ela para mim fazendo questao de frizar o Uchiha

Humf mulher irritante

**Ela queria o que?**

**Que eu nunca mais voltasse para Konoha?**

_- hai..-_ foi tudo que me limitei a dizer

_- bem nao tenho nenhuma objeçao..._

**Obejeçao?**

Quem ela pensava que era?

Ta eu sei a hokage

_- e para que voltou? _- indagou ela encostando-se na cadera

_- para cumprir com meu objetivo..___

_- hum e qual seria?__  
_  
Como assim qual seria ela sabia muito bem qual era

Acho que a idade estava afetando a sua mentalidade

_- reconstruir meu clã...__  
_  
Entao ela aproximou-se mais da mesa e deu um suspiro cansado

_- entao devo informa-lo que voce ja o fez..._

**Han?**

Acho que estou surdo de tanto ouvir Nauto gritando  
**  
****Como assim eu ja tinha feito?**

Até onde eu saiba eu nao tenho filhos

Nao sou um irresponsavel de ficar fazendo filho pelo mundo

_- acho que ouvi errado hokage-sama, a senhora disse que eu ja tinha reconstruido meu clã?_- perguntei a ela

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou em silencio

Minha mente estava dando voltas

A frase **"...voce ja o fez..."** ecoava em minha cabeça

Piscava varias vezes meus olhos

Devia ser um sonho

Isso mesmo eu estava sonhando ou entao era uma brincadeira de mau gosto

Olhei para Naruto

Ele estava quieto

Quieto de mais, como se escondesse algo

Deu um sorriso fraco, envergonhado

Mais que diabos estava acontecendo

Foi mal kami-sama mais eu nao estava entendendo nada

A hokage vendo minha confusao

Na verdade eu estava em estado de choque

-_ voce esta bem teme?_-perguntou o dobe preocupado aproximando-se perto de mim

_- baa-chan acho que ele esta passando mal..._

Ela me olhou

_- ele esta bem só esta surpreso..._

Apoiei minhas maos sobre a mesa dela,minha cabeça estava abaixada, meus cabelos negros cobriam meu rosto, meus olhos fechados por causa da grande irritaçao que eu estava sentindo por aquele momento

Ninguem falava nada

Ninguem dizia o que estava acontecendo

Entao depois de muitos anos eu deixei a raiva e a confusao tomarem conta de mim

_- será que da para me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?_- gritei batendo com minhas maos na mesa

Queria respostas,respostas que nao estavam me dando

_- em primeiro lugar olha como fala comigo Uchiha, eu sou a hokage e se eu quizer faço sua vida virar um inferno.._.- ameaçou-me

Raramente durante toda minha vida senti medo

E naquela hora eu senti um arrepio percorrer pela espinha

Me recompus voltei a ficar em frente a mesa dela olhando-a

_- bem..._

Começou ela

Não sei porque mais a esitação dela fazia eu ter a impressao de que eu nao iria gostar do que iria ouvir

_-...o que eu quis dizer Sasuke é que voce já reconstruiu seu clã..__  
_  
**Han? acho que estou sofrendo de alucinaçoes**

Meus olhos expressavam incredulidade

_-como assim?-_ perguntei a ela

_- voce tem uma filha com Sakura..._

Agora sim eu podia dizer que havia enlouquecido de vez

Pois tinha certesa que tinha ouvido a hokage dizer que eu tinha uma filha com Sakura

Esperou que eu me acalma-se um pouco o que estava realmente dificio

_- quando voce saiu da vila a cinco anos voce deixou Sakura grávida... _

Disse com a mesma naturalidade que voce diz:

**"mamãe quero ser emo **(nada contra)**"****  
**

Não disse nada

**O que foi?**

**Porque estao me olhando com essa cara?**

O que voces fariam se descobrissem que tem uma filha de cinco anos?

é natural eu ficar um tanto surpreso...

Tudo bem admito estou chocado

_-nani?_

Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer

-_o que voce nao entendeu Uchiha?_

Lógico que eu entendi que isso era uma pergunta retorica

_-vou ser mais clara:quando voce saiu da vila a cinco anos voce deixou a Sakura gravida e ela deu a luz a uma filha_

Derrepente minha mente entrou em colapso

Meus olhos piscavam sem parar

Eu comecei a ver tudo preto e mais preto

E senti que meu corpo tombou contra o chao

Meus olhos fechados

Mesmo assim podia ouvir alguem me chamando

_-teme...__  
_  
Humf será que eu nao poderia nem desmaiar em paz

_-baa-chan voce foi muito dura com ele__  
_  
Consegui ouvir ele repreendendo-a

_-e eu tenho culpa se ele é delicado demais?__  
_  
**Delicado?**

Ora sua bruxa peituda voce vai pegar por essa

Senti minha consciencia se esvaindo cada vez mais

--Narraçao de Sasuke **off**--

Sasuke esta desmaiado no chao devido a noticia de que ele era pai

Naruto gritava e chaqualhava ele tentando fazer com que acorda-se

-Naruto pare ja com isso-brigou a hokage

_-mas baa-chan.._.-choramingo ele

_-mais nada,Shizune leve o Uchiha para o hospital..._

_-hai___

_- ele só precisa de tempo para digerir a noticia...___

_- agora nao é hora de falar em comida baa-cha_n...

A hokage sentiu uma gota se formar

Naruto era realmente um idiota


	2. O nosso Passado

**Legenda**:

Fala dos personagens: _- teme você acordou..._

Pensamento dos personagens: **Mas todo mundo erra né?**

Narração de Sasuke: Com certeza ela deve estar put* comigo

**-Flash Black-**

**O Nosso Passado**

Minha mente esta confusa

Parece que tudo foi um pesadelo, não me entendam mal

Não estou dizendo que não queria ser pai

O problema é que eu já sou há cinco anos

To falando de _anos_ e não _minutos_

**Poxa custava a Sakura ou alguém ter me dito da existência dessa criança?**

Tudo bem que eu errei: abandonei ela pela segunda vez, a fiz chorar por noites, lutei contra ela e contra o Naruto, invadi Konoha com o time Taka e outras coisas que não vem ao caso

**Mas todo mundo erra né?**

E eu não sou nem o primeiro nem vou ser o ultimo

Com toda certeza ela deve esta put* comigo

Mas eu merecia saber a verdade né?

**Ela podia ter me avisado não é?**

Não estou dizendo que era para ela me mandar uma mensagem dizendo:

_Sasuke estou grávida_

Até porque se eu chegasse a recebê-lo no meio de uma batalha você consegue imaginar o estrago que seria?

Era capaz de eu acabar me ferindo

Pode não parecer mais eu sou _sensível_

Epa agora to parecendo aqueles caras que ficam cortando os pulsos e ouvindo Fresno e fazendo chapinha e passando lápis no olho, quem usa lápis é o Gaara

**Sei que às vezes parece que eu não tenho sentimentos, mais eu tenho ok?**

Não estou dizendo que estou com raiva dela não ter me contado algo tão importante quanto ter um filho meu

Eu só estou _surpreso_

Minha mente ainda repete as palavras

_Pai_ e _filha_...

A reconstrução do meu clã sempre foi uma das minhas _prioridades_

Ok meu principal objetivo era a _vingança_ e depois que eu realizei ela descobri a verdade sobre o massacre do clã

Minha mente ficou muito confusa na época

Fiz muitas idiotices ou burrada como diz o dobe

Ta invadi Konoha, matei algumas pessoas e blá

Que não vem ao caso

Isso já faz muito tempo

Passado é passado

Já esta feito e pronto

Vocês devem estarem se perguntando: _e a Sakura onde entra nisso não é?_

Bom depois da destruição, eu lutei contra eles, matei os verdadeiros responsáveis pelo massacre do meu clã e fui preso por aquela _loira peituda_... ops hokage

Fiquei trancafiado numa cela, Sakura me visitava semanalmente como medica, sempre achei ela irritante só nunca entendi muito bem o porquê, a presença, o cheiro, o olhar, a boca...

Enfim tudo isso me irritava ela era a irritante mais irritante do mundo

Depois de um ano e alguns meses fui chamado para a sala da hokage. Como Konoha estava com falta de ninjas eu iria participar de algumas missões _sempre_ sendo observado pela ANBU.

Ela fez questão de deixar claro minhas opções: ficar por tempo _indeterminado_ na prisão ou fazer missões, claro que aceitei qualquer coisa do que a cela. Essa época foi uma das piores, pois tive que agüentar os olhares dos moradores, de antigos colegas da academia,me culpando,pela destruição da vila.Não sei muito bem o porque mais sempre achei que essa decisão da hokage teve algo a ver com a Sakura.

Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, posso até dizer que foi graças a ela que eu não cometi uma loucura na prisão, as visitas dela, as conversas era como um _refúgio_ para minha alma, seu sorriso apesar de muitas vezes ser triste acalmava meu coração.

Depois descobri um motivo para que ela me odiasse mais do que tudo no mundo, seus pais morreram na invasão de Konoha,assim como eu ela tinha perdido sua família e de certa forma eu fui o responsável,porem ao invés dela me odiar mais do que tudo ela continuava a ser gentil comigo.

Foi então que depois de voltar de uma das inúmeras missões que aquela tirana me dava, eu perguntei o porquê dela sempre ser assim comigo.

**-Flash Black-**

Ela fazia o curativo em seu abdome, a ferida não era muito profundo, porém ela fazia com extrema habilidade o curativo.

Sasuke não desviava o olhar dela, achava que ela ficava linda quando estava tão concentrada em fazer o curativo tendo o maior cuidado para não machucá-lo.

-Sakura... -chamou ela num tom um pouco diferente do habitual

-sim Sasuke-kun... -olhou-o

-porque você é tão... _gentil_ comigo?

-hum...?-franziu a testa

-você deveria me odiar, já que de certa forma eu fui um dos responsáveis pela morte de seus pais...

-eu jamais conseguiria odiá-lo Sasuke-kun, mesmo se eu quisesse... -voltou a sua atenção ao curativo

-por quê? - queria saber o motivo, não sabia o porquê daquilo mais _sentia_ que _precisava _ouvir dela o porquê

-por que... eu _amo_ _você_ Sasuke-kun...-tentava esconder seu rosto com as mexas de seu cabelo

-hum...

**-Fim do Flash Black-**

Naquele momento em que ouvi dizer que ainda me amava senti algo estranho em meu coração, era como se naquele momento ele tivesse acelerado...

Bom depois de algumas semanas e missões fomos comer fora, queria ficar ainda mais perto dela, saber dela

Queria senti-la de um modo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes

Mas aquele dobe estragou tudo como sempre, me empurrou para uma barraquinha de lamen junto com a Sakura

Então depois de algumas semanas se eu não me engano nós já estávamos saindo juntos, conversando

Ok _ela_ conversava e eu a _ouvia_

Foi então que eu decidi pedir ela em namoro

Eu cheguei a pensar que ela iria morrer naquele momento

**-Flash Black-**

Eles estavam naquela ponte que há anos atrás esperavam pelo falecido Kakashi-sensei para irem à missão.

As costas dele apoiadas na grade da ponte

Ela com os braços apoiados sustentando o corpo

Estava nervosa não sabia o motivo dele ter a chamado, seu maior medo era de que ele dissesse que não queria mais nada com ela

Sentiu um aperto no seu coração ele não falava nada, aquele silencio era assustador

O amava mais do que tudo e o tempo em que esteve ao lado dele fez com que ela o amasse ainda mais

Estava mais apaixonada e tinha medo dele não sentir mais o mesmo

Já ele não sabia como iria iniciar aquela conversa, pois sabia que tinha que ser cuidadoso, já que ela sempre o amou

Sentia mais do que nunca a necessidade de te-la sempre ao seu lado, não suportava a idéia de compartilhá-la com alguém

Tanto em sua mente como em seu coração ela era só _dele_ e somente dele

Mas como faria para pedir isso a ela?

Será que tinha algum manual com dicas e regras para isso?

Bom tinha que falar logo por pela expressão facial dela sabia que estava preocupada

-Sakura... -chamou-a querendo sua atenção

-sim Sasuke-kun... -estava com medo do que ele falaria,mais decidira que não iria chorar na sua frente,não queria que ele a visse como fraca novamente

Chegou perto dela, seus corpos estavam muito próximos

O coração dela acelerava

Ele olhava-a de uma forma um tanto... carinhosa

Seus dedos tocaram o rosto dela, fazendo uma espécie de carinho em sua face

Aproximou ainda mais o seu rosto ao dela

Ela podia jurar que se ele ficasse ainda mais perto ele poderia ouvir o quanto o coração dela estava acelerado

Aproximou ainda mais o seu rosto ao dela colou suas testas uma na outra, ela fechou os olhos

-Sakura... -sussurrou num tom doce

Ela soltou um gemido, por causa do modo que ele havia a chamado e também quando ele roçava sua boca na dela

-hum...

Ele a beijou delicadamente os lábios dela

O coração dela acelerou ainda mais

O beijo foi se transformando de lento e vagaroso, para provocante, embargado de paixão, desejo, urgência

Ele parou o beijo com pequenos selinhos em direção ao seu pescoço

Aquela sensação... aqueles caricias deixavam-na totalmente sem ação

Levou seus lábios ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-você é minha somente minha

Ela sorriu sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo

-eu aceito ser sua namorada Sasuke-kun

Ele a olhou

Ônix versus esmeraldas

Abraçou-a

Suas mãos envolviam a cintura delineada dela e voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente

Sentia que estava flutuando, amava-o tanto, esteve esperando tanto tempo por esse momento

Podia jurar que se ele a soltasse, ela iria cair

Parecia que tinha perdido a sustentação de seu corpo

Perguntava-se se esse era o efeito dos beijos de Sasuke

Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou para o rosto dela, que permanecia com os olhos fechados

Ele deu um sorriso Uchiha ao ver com o poder que seus beijos exerciam sobre ela

**-Fim do Flash Black-**

Depois desse dia eu podia até dizer que tive momentos de felicidade

Sempre que chegava de alguma missão ela cuidava de mim, estava sempre ao meu lado.

Ela não parecia se importar com o fato das pessoas sempre ficarem discriminando o nosso relacionamento

Naruto quando soube que estávamos namorando ficou feliz e decidiu que tínhamos que comemorar na barraquinha de lámen

Chegar ao distrito Uchiha depois de uma missão sempre fez com que eu sentisse desconfortável, devido à tragédia do massacre

Porém isso mudou quando eu a convidei para morar comigo, ela ficou feliz e sem graça

Sempre me surpreendia com a facilidade que ela ficava encabulada comigo, mesmo após morando como marido em mulher em _todos _os sentidos

Foi então que aconteceu

**-Flash Black-**

Havia acabo de chegar de mais uma missão e como sempre estava sendo observado pela ANBU.

Com o tempo a hokage havia confiado nele, sabia que mesmo ela tendo reduzido a vigilância ele continua sendo observado

Encontrou Sakura na cozinha preparando o jantar

Segurou sua cintura por trás, surpreendendo-a

-que susto Sasuke-kun...

-hum...

Estava tão embriagado pelo cheiro dela, precisava dela, já estava fora a uma semana

Virou ela para si e a beijou, ela correspondeu e quando se deu conta eles já estavam no quarto

No dia seguinte ela foi logo cedo para o hospital

Sasuke saiu com Naruto pelo menos assim o tempo passaria mais rápido

Por volta da hora do almoço decidiu que iria convidar Sakura para almoçar com ele

Chegou ao hospital, quando deparou-se com uma cena que fez seu sangue ferver

Sakura estava abraçada por um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros, pele branca aparentava uns vinte anos

Automaticamente ativou seu sharingan

Foi em direção a eles

E como um acesso de fúria e ciúmes ele afastou o homem dela fazendo com que ele caísse no chão e olhou o homem com ódio e desejo de matar

Com medo do que Sasuke pudesse fazer a aquele homem ela tentou falar com ele

-Sasuke-kun, pare com isso onegai... -estava aflita via que ele estava a ponto a matar o homem

-entao era isso que você fazia quando eu estava fora não é Sakura?-estava cego pelo ciúme e o ódio que crescia a cada segundo

-posso explicar Sasuke-kun... -segurava o braço dele

O homem fugiu dali com medo de perder a sua vida

-explicar o que?Que estava se agarrando com outro?Que todo esse tempo eu passei por papel de idiota enquanto você e seu amante riam por trás das minhas costas?

-não é nada disso, me ouve, por favor, eu não tenho e nunca tive nada com ele...

-eu sei o que eu vi Sakura...

Muitas pessoas funcionários, pacientes pararam para ouvir a discussão

-Sasuke-kun...

-cala a boca eu não quero ver você nunca mais Sakura...

-mas

-nada de mais esta tudo acabado...

Saiu do local indo em direção a sala da hokage

Sakura caiu de joelhos sobre o chão chorava muito uma das enfermeiras foi em sua direção para ajudá-la

**-Fim do Flash Black-**

Bom depois disso eu fui para a sala da hokage e pedi que me mandasse a alguma missão

Disse que não queria mais ficar em Konoha e faria qualquer coisa para isso

Então ela me colocou em um grupo ANBU que iria agir fora de Konoha em sigilo

Durante anos realizei missões fora da vila

A hokage me nomeou o líder do meu esquadrão, no começo foi difícil, pois me viam como traidor, porem conforme o tempo passou eles começaram a me respeitar.

Sempre procurava manter minha mente ocupada com as missões dessa forma evitava lembrar da traição de Sakura

E depois de cinco anos decidi que já era hora de voltar

Aí quando volto recebo a notícia de que eu sou pai...

_________

Fic atualizada OO


	3. Responsabilidade

**Legendas**:

Fala dos Personagens: _- ela está em missão..._

Pensamento dos Personagens:**"Será que essa garota é realmente minha filha?"**

Narração de Sasuke: Só de relembrar aquela cena...

**Nota**: Algumas palavras da fic podem estar em _itálico_ no sentido de dar ênfase na historia

**Responsabilidade**

Sinto ainda minhas pálpebras pesadas

Minha mente esta um pouco confusa, afinal não é todo dia que você descobre que é pai não é?

Estou deitado em uma cama, meus olhos ainda estão um pouco embaçados, porem conseguem capturar as descrições do lugar em que eu estou: uma espécie de quarto com paredes brancas

"**Tenho a leve impressão de que já estive aqui antes"**

Uma mesa de cabeceira com um jarro vazio, sem flores

Pensando bem eu já estive que há muito anos atrás

Procuro ficar numa posição mais favorável para mim

"**Gostaria de saber o porquê tem uma agulha enfiada no meu braço?"**

O que foi?

Eu não tenho _medo_ de agulhas eu apenas não me _simpatizo_ muito com elas

Estou perfeitamente bem não preciso de frescuras como soro, não estou doente nem ferido para estar no hospital

Forçando hum pouco a memória, a ultima coisa que eu consigo me lembrar é de estar na sala da hokage falando sobre eu ser _pai_ da filha de Sakura

E depois tudo ficou escuro

Bem considerando tudo até que minha reação não foi tão ruim não é?

Tudo bem eu concordo que ter desmaiado não foi muito bom, porém eu estava surpresa demais e admito o assunto: _Sakura_ ainda é um tipo de tabu para mim

Bem mais tenho que esquecer isso não é?

E por falar nela onde ela esta?

Ela já deveria saber que eu estou aqui não é?

A hokage não deve ter contado ainda

Porque se ela tivesse contado, Sakura já teria vindo me ver, pedindo que eu a perdoasse e para que fizéssemos as pazes

Já passei por muita coisa na minha vida

Em muitos momentos cheguei a pensar:

"**Pronto, acabou é o fim"**

Momentos em que minha vida corria risco, em que eu cheguei a ver a cara da morte, porem consegui sair vivo dessas situações

Realmente não sei como eu vou agir quando eu ver a Sakura frente a frente

Tenho _receio _de vê-la

E ao mesmo tempo tenho a _necessidade_ de estar perto dela

Não tenho tanta raiva como antes, realmente o tempo cura tudo

Já perdoei a traição

Foi difícil engolir meu orgulho e perdoar o fato dela ter me traído

Uma duvida surge em minha mente, me irritando tanto ou até mais quando o Naruto fala

"**Será que essa garota é realmente minha filha?"**

"**E se ela for filha daquele amante da Sakura?"**

Só de relembrar aquela cena um misto de raiva, dor e ciúme, cresce dentro de mim

Não posso acreditar ainda como ela foi capaz de fazer isso comigo

Justo depois de tudo que vivemos juntos

Às vezes pergunto se todo aquele amor que ela dizia que sentia por mim no final era apenas mera ilusão, talvez ela devesse estar deslumbrada por eu ser o sobrevivente Uchiha

"**Então isso significaria que eu fui usado?"**

Não sei o que devo pensar dela, não consigo acreditar que ela fosse o tipo de mulher que têm amantes

Porem eu _a vi_ com outro ninguém me contou eu vi com _meus_ próprios olhos

"**Será que todas as vezes que ela dizia o quanto me amava era mentira?"**

Só de pensar ela beijando, trocando caricias com outro homem o ódio toma conta de mim

Bem mais eu devo esquecer isso

Pelo bem dessa criança eu devo fala com Sakura e resolver tudo

Isso mesmo

Assim que eu encontrá-la, irei dizer que eu a perdoei, porém isso não significa que eu darei uma nova chance a ela, mais quem sabe com o tempo eu não decida reatar o nosso relacionamento afinal temos uma filha não é? E as crianças têm que viverem num ambiente saudável com os dois pais juntos.

Bom essa questão de voltarmos ou não só irei decidir após conversar com ela

Ainda não sei como devo reagir quando eu encontrar a menina

Nem sequer me disseram o seu nome

Se ela tiver puxado a mãe, ela deve ser linda

"**minha filha"**

Isso ainda soa um pouco estranho para mim

Acho que eu estou ficando sentimental demais

Nem pareço o mesmo _Sasuke Uchiha_, o vingador, o qual com apenas um olhar fazia o inimigo tremer de medo

"**humf..."**

O Dobe esta me contaminando com seu sentimentalismo

Agora que eu voltei para Konoha, tenho muito que fazer:

**1ª** Conhecer minha filha

Isso só vai acontecer à bendita hokage me trazer a menina

**2ª** Falar com Sakura

Preciso ter uma conversa com ela, pois não quero ter uma relação de hostilidade com ela, já que temos uma filha

E também porque não é muito saudável, ter uma briga com Sakura já que um de seus socos podem literalmente esmagar os meus ossos

**3ª** Participar da vida da minha filha

Admito estou curioso para saber como ela é

Qual deve ser a cor de seus olhos?

"**tomara que sejam esmeraldas"**

A cor de seus cabelos

Como deve ser o seu rosto, o seu sorriso

Seus gostos, sua personalidade

Quero saber de tudo sobre ela, quero conhecê-la

Acho que a paternidade muda um homem

Vejam só o meu caso: descobri apenas a algumas horas que sou pai e já tenho a certeza que minha filha deve ser linda

Convenhamos Sakura é uma das mais belas konochis de Konoha

Tendo uma mãe como ela e hum pai como eu, o resultado só poderia se uma criança perfeita

Afinal por onde eu passo as mulheres suspiram, até as casadas largariam seus maridos para me seguirem se eu pedisse

Não sou convencido, meus caros

Eu apenas tenho a consciência do poder que eu desperto no sexo oposto

Voltando ao assunto

Tenho que manter a calma, não posso deixar transparecer nervosismo

Quero que minha filha veja o quanto sou responsável

Mais ainda não sei o que eu devo falar para ela

Nunca fui muito de conversar, isso é fato

Sempre procurei responder com respostas curtas e simples o bom e velho: - humf

Me pergunto o que Sakura falou para a menina

Será que ela contou tudo o que aconteceu sobre nos?

Creio que não

Estou ansioso, alguém está entrando no quarto será que é ela?

_- vejo que já está acordado Sasuke_

Para minha decepção não é nem Sakura nem minha filha é apenas a hokage acompanhada pelo dobe

_-teme você já esta bem_... -veio em minha direção,tentando me abraçar

_- nem pense nisso dobe..._ -empurrei ele para longe de mim

_- Sasuke tem razão Naruto, não estamos aqui para brincadeiras, alias você nem deveria estar aqui_... - Naruto parecia ofendido com o que a hokage tinha dito

_-mais eu vim ver o teme_... -justificou ele

_-você já me viu agora pode sair..._

_-e aonde esta Sakura_?-perguntei achando muito estranho sua ausência

_-está esta em missão... -informou-me_

_-e quando ela voltará_?- queria esclarecer algumas coisas com ela

_-você vai ter que fazer isso só quando ela voltar..._

_-ela vai demorar muito?..._

_- e teme não sabia que estava tão desesperado para ver a sakura-chan... - _mais uma vez o dobe tinha que se intrometer

_-cala boca dobe eu só quero conversar com ela..._

_- bem voltando ao assunto, Sakura deixou Konoha há uns dois dias, partiu em uma missão com um esquadrão ANBU..._

_- ANBU?_

"**Será que ela está tão forte assim?"**

_- é Uchiha, você não esperava que ela continuasse a mesma raça e idiota que vivia te perseguindo pelos cantos não é?_

-... – fiquei quieto, afinal ela estava de certa forma certa

_- se está achando que ela continua a mesma, vai quebrar a cara, é mais fácil ela partir cada parte de seu corpo em mil pedaços do que ela correr para os seus braços _

-... – novamente eu não disse nada, só de pensar no quanto ela estaria mudada, senti mais necessidade de vê-la

_- nossa baa-chan... você não esta exagerando com o teme?_

_- exagerando eu? Ele merecia isso e muito mais, a abandonou grávida, se Sakura não quiser acabar com a cara de Uchiha gostoso eu mesma acabo... -_algo me dizia que ela estava realmente falando serio com relação a fazer com que fraturasse alguns ossos

_- EU NÃO SABIA QUE ELA ESTAVA GRAVIDA_

Aquilo já estava me deixando nervoso

Era como se eu tivesse a traído não o contrário

Parecia que ela tinha sido a vitima

Foi _ela_ que me traiu

Se não tivesse feito isso estaríamos casados agora e com nossa filha vivendo com ambos os pais

_- só para relembrá-lo: NUNCA GRITE COMIGO EU SOU A HOKAGE E SO EU TENHO O DIREITO DE GRITAR AQUI OUVIU? –_ gritou ela a plenos pulmões, acho que estou parcialmente surdo

_- tanto faz..._

_- ai baa-chan me deixou surdo... -_disse Naruto coçando os ouvidos

_- bom Sasuke acha que já deve ter percebido o porquê eu estou aqui não é?...-_indagou-me

_- claro que para ver o meu estado de saúde é que não foi não é?..._- queria saber da minha filha e ela não dizia nada

_- sem gracinhas Uchiha..._

_-... bem voltando ao assunto,com Sakura longe por causa da missão e como você voltou para Konoha,creio que queira conhecer a menina não é?..._

_-isso é obvio não acha? _

"**Pergunto-me como ela conseguiu ser hokage"**

_-... tenho uma solução,durante o período que Sakura estiver longe você será o responsável pela menina..._

_-hum..._

_-... isso quer dizer que durante esse tempo ela ficará com você ou no distrito Uchiha ou na casa de Sakura,sugiro que você fique com ela na casa da Sakura,já que é aonde sua filha vive,e também pelo fato de que o distrito do clã Uchiha não deve estar em condições habitáveis,você concorda?_

Ela tinha razão, não poderia tirar minha filha do conforto que ela tinha para viver comigo numa casa cheirando a mofo, isso com certeza prejudicaria sua saúde e Sakura me mataria sem contar que eu quero me aproximar da menina e não afastá-la

_-concordo..._

_- ótimo, segundo em relação ao sobrenome da menina..._

_- pretendo registrá-la..._

_- eu já imaginava mais antes você deve falar com a Sakura..._

_- é a sakura-chan ficaria furiosa se você fizesse isso sem que ela soubesse, seria capaz dela matar você_... -pronunciou o dobe

Eles tinham razão não poderia fazer isso pelas costas dela

Não quero brigar com ela, quero resolver logo as coisas

Bom pelo menos poderei ficar com minha filha enquanto Sakura esta em missão aproveitarei esse tempo para me aproximar dela e conquistá-la

_- e quando poderei vê-la?..._

_-amanha, preciso falar com a menina..._

_-contará a ela sobre mim?_

_-não deixarei que você o faça, direi apenas que você tomara conta dela enquanto sua mãe esta fora_

_-humf..._

_-não se preocupe teme, ela esta bem, esta com a Hinata-chan..._

_-com a Hinata?_

_-sim é que eu e a Hinata nos casamos... _-confidenciou o dobe encabulado

_-hum..._

_-espero você na minha sala amanha Sasuke..._

_-estarei lá_

_- até mais teme..._

_-até dobe_

E eles saíram do quarto me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos

Quem diria que o Naruto tinha se casado com a Hinata

Realmente as coisas mudaram

Amanha conhecerei finalmente minha filha

__

Fic atualizada OO


	4. O Primeiro Encontro

**Legendas:**

Fala dos personagens: _- mal educado_

Pensamento dos personagens: **"ele se lembrou, ele se lembrou"**

Narração de Sasuke **on**: Bom aqui estou eu Sasuke Uchiha, ex-vingador, ex-membro do antigo time 7, ex-único-membro-vivo-do-clã-Uchiha

Comentário da autora: (**aut**: Quem disse que nascer um Uchiha não era bom é porque esta mentindo, pois alem do herdar o sharingan você será conhecido como um dos homens mais **gostosos **e desejáveis do mundo shinobi...)

Nota: poderão aparecer palavras em **negrito **ou em 'itálico', estarão assim para dar mais ênfase na historia

**-x-**

**O Primeiro Encontro**

Num quarto de uma pensão, sobre uma cama de casal dormia o ex-vingador, o homem que fazia as mulheres babarem, os homens corroerem de inveja por não nascerem um Uchiha, estava dormindo após um dia diferente do habitual...

Ao alarme do relógio tocar

_-nossa que pesadelo, sonhei que estava de volta a Konoha e acabo descobrindo que sou pai_... -minutos de silencio, Sasuke fica quieto, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar, pisca varias vezes seus olhos _-... não foi um sonho_...-afirmou olhando o quarto onde estava _-...eu sou__**...pai**__...-_suspira cansado,era demais para o ex-vingador,mais ele tinha algo muito importante para fazer:conhecer sua filha e com esse pensamento ele dirige-se ao banheiro e escova os dentes,após a higiene bucal ele toma um banho,lavando seus cabelos pretos,pensando em como a vida era sádica com ele,alguém lá em cima deve gostar de curtir com a cara dele,minutos depois saiu do banho,com uma toalha cobrindo suas '_partes_' intimas...(**aut**: *babando...*),seca os cabelos e coloca uma blusa branca com o símbolo do clã atrás e uma calça preta,fecha a porta do quarto ao sair.

_-bom dia senhor Uchiha..._ -cumprimenta uma senhora de idade já um pouco de idade avançada

Ele não responde nada ignorando totalmente o cumprimento da mulher, ao não receber a resposta ela resmunga baixo... - _mal educado...-_ ele olha para trás lança um olhar gélido fazendo-a se arrepiar

(**aut**: Quem disse que nascer um Uchiha não era bom é porque esta mentindo, pois alem do herdar o sharingan você será conhecido como um dos homens mais **gostosos** e desejáveis do mundo shinobi, tudo bem que tem desvantagens como provavelmente ser **massacrado**, morto brutalmente, ou ter que servir a um maníaco pedófilo adorador de cobras como seu sensei, mais o mundo não é perfeito não é?)

Bem voltando a fic

-Narração de Sasuke **on**-

Realmente Konoha esta mudada, isso não significa que houve uma grande mudança, mais a vila esta bem mais desenvolvida da época que eu fui embora

Bom aqui estou eu Sasuke Uchiha, ex-vingador, ex-membro do antigo time 7, ex-único-membro-vivo-do-clã-Uchiha

Ex-membro porque eu tenho uma filha

Sim meus caros,sabe-se lá quem estiver ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo,acham que estou começando a ficar louco, será que eu tenho uma inner também?

Bem voltando ao assunto, tenho uma filha a qual eu nunca vi crescer e muito menos nascer, a qual eu não sei nem seu nome, somente a sua idade cinco anos

Para aqueles não acompanharam a minha saga vamos recapitular: aliei-me ao inimigo, ajudei na invasão da Akatsuki, matei muita gente, lutei contra meus próprios amigos por causa da minha vingança e outras coisas que eu não vou ficar falando porque isso só interessa a mim...

Ai vocês me perguntam então quem foi à ameba que te deixou voltar à vila, depois de tudo que você fez? simples a própria Hokage

Já disse não sei como ela foi nomeada, já que seu celebro só funciona a base de sake, mais sinceramente ainda bem, pois se não fosse assim não poderia estar de volta à vila oculta da folha

Nunca pensei que minha mudaria tanto, num minuto sou o ex-vingador que quer reconstruir o clã e no outro descubro que tenho uma filha

Sinto como se estivesse sendo vigiado,espere eu _estou _sendo vigiado

-Narração de Sasuke **off**-

Sasuke sente um chakra de alguém perto dele, considerando o fato dele estar numa vila repleto de ninjas esse detalhe seria considerado normal não é?

Porem a questão é que esse chakra era bem diferente, ele sentia que estava sendo vigiado e não gostava nenhum pouco disso, mais decidiu enganar o projeto de ninja e fingiu que não havia percebido nada, continuou caminhando tranquilamente pela rua, poucos minutos depois a rua desdobrou - xe em uma esquina (**aut:** tipo em forma de cruz 1 rua de cada lado e a principal que ficava no meio), ele resolveu que já era tempo de parar de brincar de pique - esconde, já estava irritado por esta sendo seguido, afinal ele já havia cumprido sua pena e não devia mais nada a Konoha, isso na visão de Sasuke, pois o que ele não sabia é que nossa amada hokage tinha planos para '_explorar_' seus talentos.

O dono (a) do chakra sorria ao ver que ele não tinha percebido sua ação, crente nas suas habilidades, continuo seguindo até que o perdeu de vista

"**han? aonde ele esta?"**

Sentiu algo pontiagudo em sua garganta, o medo a aterrorizou

_-você achou mesmo que eu não percebi?...-_disse ele numa voz fria (**aut:** mais sexy ***.***), em seu ouvido, ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha, pois não sabia se desmaiava por medo dele matá-la ou de alegria por te-lo perto dela

"**ele cheira tão bem" **

Estava tão absorvida em seus devaneios, que só despertou quando ele pressionou ainda mais a kunai em sua garganta

_- vai me dizer o motivo por estar me seguindo ou será que eu tenho que arrancá-lo de você... -_ela até parou para pensar nos métodos que ele usaria para extrair a informação,mais de uma coisa ela tinha certeza,ela não iria gostar nenhum um pouco, reuniu um pouco de coragem ou o que lhe restava e disse

_-você não deve me conhecer... mais eu sou a..._

_-espere eu conheço você... -_ ele a soltou,fazendo com que ela o encarasse de frente,a alegria tomou conta dela ao saber que ele a conhecia,sorriu...-..._você é uma daquelas malucas que viviam me perseguido não é?_-uma gota se formou na cabeça dela... -..._se eu não me engano você é a vice-presidente de um fã clube..._

"**ele se lembrou, ele se lembrou"-**comemorava ela em pensamento

-Memória fértil **on**-

O cenário era uma enorme igreja, enfeitada por flores brancas, no altar a hokage e diante dela duas pessoas: ela de vestido longo, branco ao lado de Sasuke de terno sorrindo para ela:

_- eu juro ser-lhe fiel, te amar na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe... -_ dizia ele olhando para ela segurando sua Mao e colocando uma aliança no seu dedo

Ela fez o mesmo juramento e colocou a aliança no dedo dele – _esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida Sasuke-kun, eu te amo... -_disse entre lagrimas

_-eu também te amo, para mim só existe você... -_ sorriu e deu um beijo

_-eu lhes declaro marido e mulher, bem pode continuar beijando a noiva... _- a hokage se retirou do altar

Fleches dele a carregando no colo, dela grávida e dando a luz passaram em sua mente, etc..

-Memória fértil **off**-

Ela estava parada, imóvel, parecia uma estatua

"**será que ela está passando mal?"**

"**era só o que me faltava se ela morrer vão me culpar, aff cada uma que me parece"**

Então decidiu que deveria acordá-la do seu '_transe_'

_-ei garota acorda. -_chamou ele estalando os dedos,mais ela permanecia imóvel

"**bem não vai dizer que eu não tentei**"

Deixou a maluca parada na rua e continuou a andar na direção da torre da hokage

-Narração de Sasuke **on**-

Parece até que essa bendita torre não chega nunca

_-teme... -_ alguém está gritando no meio da rua acenando freneticamente,correndo como um desesperado,nem preciso fazer nenhum esforço para adivinhar quem está me chamando,só existe uma pessoa que me chama assim e que não sabe o significado da expressão falar baixo

_-dobe... -_Naruto parou diante de mim,suas mãos apoiadas no joelho tentando recuperar o fôlego

-_poxa teme, que falta de consideração comigo... -_emburra ele

_-Naruto pode falar, não vou contar nada a ninguém..._

_- o que teme..._

_-você andou fumando ou bebendo?- vi ele adquiria uma expressão de indignação_

_- eu só queria ir com você ver a baa-chan... -_ fez uma cara de decepcionado

Não vou dizer que me tocou, pelo contrario eu só não queria continuar com aquela cena estúpida, afinal tenho uma reputação a selar não é?

_-vamos logo dobe, antes que eu me arrependa... -_comecei a caminha

_-espere teme... -_correu na minha direção e me abraçou por trás me dando um susto_-...ta me estranhando é Naruto,já disse que não gosto desse lado,porque não vai procurar o Sai..._

_-deixa de ser chato, teme somos amigos_

Serio às vezes acho que anos de lamen afetaram o celebro dele,não é possível que ele esteja pior a cada dia que se passa,dizem que a idade melhora as pessoas, no caso do Naruto deixa ele mais dobe ainda, por isso eu reafirmo minha teoria:

**Nasceu dobe, morre dobe**

Chegamos finalmente à porta da sala da hokage, pareceu uma eternidade, acho que paguei metade dos meus pecados, só o fato de ter que ouvir Naruto tagarelando como era viver com a Hyuuga, me dava nos nervos, mais fiquei quieto, ele estava feliz, após anos apaixonado por Sakura e de sempre ser rejeitado por ela, ele finalmente encontrou alguém que o amasse.

Pensando assim, se eu for ver de um certo ângulo parece até a mesma historia minha e de Sakura, já que ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim e eu sempre a rejeitei, teve horas em que eu acreditei que ela já deveria estar com alguém,me surpreendi quando descobri que ela ainda me amava,será que assim como que aconteceu com Naruto ela não encontrou outra pessoa?

Só de pensar nessa possibilidade meu sangue ferve, não consigo tolerar a idéia de que ela tenha deixado de me amar e esteja com outro homem, será que eu ainda a amo?Será que durante todo esse tempo, e após eu fazer de tudo para esquecê-la no final foi apenas uma encenação?

Naruto não falou nada sobre a idéia dela estar com alguém, então ela deve estar sozinha, mais por que isso faz com que eu me sinta bem, eu deveria seguir em frente e desejar felicidade não é? Mais parece tão errado isso, é como se ela tivesse que estar comigo e com mais ninguém

Porem, eu acabo me lembrando da sua traição

Mais que droga se ela não tivesse feito aquilo estaríamos juntos, felizes, ela foi a mulher que eu escolhi para ser a senhora Uchiha e ela acabou fazendo o que fez

Naruto bate na porta anunciando nossa chegada, fazendo com que eu saia dos meus devaneios

_-pode entrar... -_ouço a voz da hokage permitindo a nossa entrada,lá está ela sentada na sua cadeira,com certeza escondeu a garrafa de sake de estava tomando

_-estou aqui Tsunade-sama... -_ela me olha,eu sei que sou lindo mais a senhora não faz o meu tipo é muito velha tem idade para ser minha avó_...-então onde está minha filha?..._-meus olhos percorrem a sala e localizam Shizune, Naruto mais nada da minha filha

Mais uma vez essa peituda está me enrolando, já é a segunda vez, será que é pedir muito para trazerem a menina?

Não estou pedindo muito sabia, é algo bem fácil

_-Shizune... -_chama a secretaria

_-sim Tsunade-sama... -_ela se aproxima da hokage,esperando a ordem

_-traga a menina... -_ vi Shizune fazer um cumprimento com a cabeça e saindo da sala pela porta

_-bem como eu disse antes Sasuke, você ficará com ela enquanto Sakura não volta da missão, durante esse tempo você poderá conhecer melhor sua filha e criar laços..._

Laços quem diria que eu teria que criá-los, justo eu que fiz de tudo para rompê-los, se não fosse pelo dobe e por Sakura eu teria conseguido mais eles nunca desistiram de mim, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz,que eu disse,permaneceram com o objetivo de me resgatar de volta, não estou falando de me salvarem da Akatsuki, estou falando que eles conseguiram me salvar do meu pior inimigo: eu mesmo

Aprendi que eu mesmo era o meu pior inimigo, estava mergulhado na escuridão, era como se estivesse cego, mais não de visão e sim pela busca incessante pela vingança, que só trouxe mortes de inocentes, morte de meu irmão Itachi,na época não conseguia entender o que diziam,era como se alem de cego eu estivesse surdo, na verdade eu não queria ver nem ouvir nada, acho que tinha medo de admitir que dediquei anos de minha vida por uma causa inútil.

Por vários momentos, varias vezes chamei Sakura de fraca e no fim o fraco era eu, consumido apenas pelo ódio, sem esperança, sem objetivos

Estava morto e eles me ressuscitaram, mesmo que eu não demonstre sou grato a eles, grato por me tirarem do mundo dos mortos

Graças a isso hoje eu tenho sonhos, metas para o futuro, tenho esperança de que quem sabe eu possa ser feliz

A porta é aberta e vejo a imagem mais linda que eu já vi não minha vida

_-aqui está ela, Tsunade-sama... _-Shizune estava com as mãos nas costa dela

_-Sasuke eu lhe apresento Saya... -_sorriu a hokage

Meu coração acelerou, senti minhas mãos suarem frio

Eu estaria **nervoso**?

Sim estou nervoso, todo meu alto controle esvaindo-se de mim

_-oi... Sasuke-san...-_cumprimentou-me

Kami minha filha é linda, é serio ela é perfeita, tenho certeza que ela é a mais bela de todas as crianças e sua voz parece de um anjo, correção não parece ela é um anjo, como um demônio como eu pode conceber um anjo como este, sem que eu me de conta um '_sorriso'_ forma-se em meus lábios (**aut**: meio-sorriso afinal estamos falando de Sasuke Uchiha)

_...eu lhe apresento Saya..._

"**Saya"**

_-olha a baba teme..._ - ouvi Naruto debochando da minha reação,mais não disse nada,ele não iria arruinar o momento,era como se fosse seu nascimento,já que era a primeira vez que eu a via

Tinha olhos grandes na cor verdes, parecidos com os da mãe, só com a diferença que eles eram um pouco mais escuros, os cabelos negros como eu, presos uma parte com uma espécie de enfeite em forma de uma flor, a pele branca contrasta com a outra parte dos cabelos que estava solto, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, delicada e perfeita em cada detalhe, o vestido claro no tom bege com desenhos de algumas flores na cor rosa claro deixava ela ainda mais linda

No momento em que eu a vi percebi que jamais a deixaria sozinha, que faria de tudo para estar perto dela e para protegê-la

Podem dizer que foi: amor à primeira vista

Pois não sei como explicar mais cada segundo que se passava e que eu a olhava algo crescia dentro de mim a imagem de minha mãe cuidando de mim quando eu era pequeno apareceu em minha mente, o fato de eu ter me lembrado disso deve ser porque Saya se parece um pouco com ela

Aí vocês podem até me perguntar e se ela não for sua filha?

Eu respondo: ela é minha filha, como eu posso ter certeza? Chame de _intuição_

Sei que não vai ser tão fácil, mais não pretendo desistir de conseguir o carinho da **minha** filha

-Narração de Sasuke **off**-

**-x-**

Yo minna desculpe a **demora **nos capítulos

Para compensar esse capitulo foi maior do que era para ser

Próximo capitulo nosso amado ex-vingador vai começar a conviver com sua linda filha e ele terá que dizer que é seu pai, é eu sei a participação de Saya foi pequena mais foi a apresentação, próximo ela irá aparecer ainda mais, já deu para perceber que o **meu** Sasuke vai ser um pai _coruja_ não é?

Bom espero que gostem


	5. Coragem Sasuke

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Nota****:**

Como prometi esse capitulo terá um pouco mais da Saya-chan, sua personalidade esta um pouco mais definida nesse capitulo, no começo eu queria fazer com que Sasuke _sofresse_ **muito***risada maléfica* mais depois do ultimo capitulo comecei a mudar de idéia, mais uma coisa é garantida ele vai sofrer um _'pouquinho'_, afinal eu **amo** ver o Sasuke se dando mal (*Sasuke suando frio*: _- eu só me ferro em Fanfic_), ainda mais se ele tiver que conquistar uma Sakura **muito** zangada com ele e uma filha que tem o gênio um tanto difícil...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Algumas palavras podem estar em **negrito** ou em _itálico_ para dar mais ênfase na historia

Outras com 'aspas' e em _itálico _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Desculpem a __**demora**__ gente_

_Não estava conseguindo_

_Escrever o capítulo_

_E acabei perdendo parte dele_

_Eu sei levei um mês_

_Para escrevê-lo_

_Tomara que gostem_

_Do capitulo_

_Sem mais delongas_

_Vamos a fic..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Legenda**:

Fala dos personagens:_ - devo adverti-lo Uchiha se algo acontecer a ela eu garanto que eu irei fazer você pagar entendeu?_

Pensamento dos personagens: **"como eu vou falar para ela?"**

Narração normal:...sempre a fazendo sorrir com aquelas caretas malucas ou suas historias mirabolantes...

Narração de Sasuke: ...era perfeita a cabeça levemente inclinada em minha direção...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Coragem Sasuke!**

_Capitulo Cinco_

Seus olhos verdes observavam com grande curiosidade aquele estranho, reparava em cada traço de seu rosto, ele a intrigava, de alguma forma chamava sua atenção, o par de ônix que não deixavam de observá-la, perguntava-se o porquê daquele olhar tanto atraí-la.

_-Saya esse é Uchiha Sasuke... -_apresentou a hokage

Os olhos delas que antes estavam observando o estranho que agora ela sabia que se chamava Sasuke, foram direcionados para a hokage que a observava como se esperasse alguma reação dela

**Narração de Sasuke** – **on** –

Meus olhos a fitava atentamente como se estivem apreciando um belo quadro, a primeira impressão que eu tive foi que ela era delicada, os cabelos negros curtos na altura do pescoço com um enfeite em forma de flor vermelha contrastando com a pele tão alva, os olhos verdes me encantavam ainda mais, era perfeita a cabeça levemente inclinada em minha direção, deveria estar curiosa para saber o porquê eu tanto a olhava.

_-prazer em conhecê-lo Uchiha-san... -_ cumprimentou-me inclinando seu corpo em uma curta reverencia,seus olhos voltavam a me fitar talvez esperando que eu pronunciasse algo

_-é um prazer conhecê-la também Saya... _- não queria ser muito formal, já que depois teria que dizer a ela que eu tomaria conta dela e o mais importante que eu era o seu **pai**

Kami-sama como devo falar algo tão importante para ela?

Admito que pela primeira vez em anos realmente não sei como devo agir

O silencio de fazia presente na sala, ninguém pronunciava nenhuma palavra, não sabia como deveria falar com ela, o dobe me olhava e para minha filha, Shizune ainda estava de mãos dadas a Saya, a hokage não parecia muito satisfeita com todo aquele silencio

_- Saya..._ -começou a falar fazendo minha ilha deixar de me olhar e desviar seus olhos na direção da hokage_-... como você sabe sua mãe esta em missão e provavelmente ficará algumas semanas fora... _- vi seu rosto pequeno abaixado,provavelmente triste pela noticia,ela deveria ser muito apegada a Sakura-...

Esperava a hokage falar, não sabia como deveria falar a Saya que ela iria morar comigo e principalmente que eu sou seu pai

Naruto estava ao meu lado com aquele sorriso de sempre estampado no rosto me incentivando, como se estivesse funcionando numa hora dessas

_- ate agora você esteve na casa de Naruto e Hinata não foi?...-_perguntou ela, Saya acenou positivamente a cabeça_-... porem a partir de hoje você voltara para sua casa..._

_-mas Tsunade-obaa-san minha mãe não me deixa ficar sozinha em casa por isso ela sempre me deixa na casa do Naruto-nii-san... - _vi ela se aproximar da mesa da hokage enquanto falava

Vi a hokage assumir uma expressão serena com um sorriso doce, olhou para Saya e disse: _- eu sei querida mais você não ficará sozinha..._

_- então vou ficar com quem obaa-san?-_perguntou com o tom de curiosidade normal para sua idade

_-você ficará sobre os cuidados de Sasuke... - disse_,vi a menina virar em minha direção e olhar ara mim devia estar se perguntando o porque daquilo:_ - sua mãe e Sasuke são velhos amigos...- _olhava para seu rosto como se estivesse confirmando aquela informação:_ -ele é a melhor pessoa para cuidar de você agora minha querida...- _disse, vi Saya abrir a boca para pronunciar algo mais foi interrompida pela hokage: _-...você entenderá tudo mais tarde,agora nos de licença sim,tenho que conversar com Sasuke uma coisa antes dele levá-la a sua casa...- _elaacenou a cabeça concordando e deu uma pequenareverencia,a hokage olhou em minha direção com um olha de seriedade: _-Shizune leve-a para fora...- _ordenou a hokage,logo depois vi a porta sendofechadae Shizune e Saya sumirem do meu campo de visão

Os olhos cor de mel da hokage me fitavam, pude notar que o clima da sala estava ficando tenso, ela encostou-se em sua cadeira e começou a falar: _- a partir de hoje Saya estar sobre seus cuidados... _

_-hum _– respondi concordando

_-devo adverti-lo Uchiha se algo acontecer a ela eu garanto que eu irei fazer você pagar entendeu?_- derrepente a aura da hokage estava começando a ficar muito estranha -... _E ai de você se fugir porque eu coloco se for preciso todo o esquadrão da ANBU no seu encalço, por isso não faça besteiras_... - definitivamente isso foi uma ameaça, não que eu tenha medo dela, humf ate parece que eu Sasuke Uchiha vou ficar com medo de uma mulher de quase sessenta anos peituda e ainda por cima bebum, jamais isso vai acontecer mais por via das duvidas vou dormir com as janelas do quarto fechadas, só por precaução -... _a e antes que eu esqueça boa sorte... - _dizendo na maior tranqüilidade como se não tivesse acabado de me fazer uma ameaça

"**cara de pau"**

Sai da sala juntamente com Naruto deixando a hokage voltar para o trabalho que ela é paga para fazer e não para ficar bebendo mais isso e outra historia

_-teme... -_chamou-me ele sabia que ele queria falar alguma coisa estava muito quieto lá dentro

_-fala logo dobe... -_respondi aquilo já estava me dando nos nervos

_-sabe eu conheço a Saya desde que ela nasceu... -_disse enquanto olhava algo de muito interessante no teto do corredor; por favor, note o meu sarcasmo; encostou-se na parede que ficava ao lado da porta da sala da hokage – _quando você for contar para ela sobre a historia de você ser o pai dela... -_ estava ao seu lado,também com as costas apoiadas na parede,olhei para ele pelo canto dos olhos sem me virar para ele_-...é melhor você evitar de contar o porque você e a Sakura-chan se separam...-_disse ele

Ele tinha razão eu não poderia contar toda a verdade, essa parte da historia eu teria que omitir afinal não quero que ela fique magoada ou confundir sua cabeça

_-eu sei dobe, eu jamais contaria isso... -_ respondi fazendo com que Naruto me olhasse_-... provavelmente Saya iria me rejeitar...-_ deixei que um suspiro cansado saísse de meus lábios_-...ela é ainda muito pequena para entender isso...-_disse -...não se preocupe Naruto eu não vou contar o verdadeiro motivo da minha separação com Sakura

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu: - _eu sei que você não vai fazer nada irresponsável teme..._

_-olha só quem fala... _- revidei o comentário

Ouvi-o murmurar algo parecido com teme

-se depender de mim Saya jamais saberá da traição da mãe, não quero destruir a imagem que ela tem de Sakura... - respondi desviando meus olhos do rosto do dobe

_-Sakura não te traiu teme... -_gritou ele furioso fazendo com que eu o olhasse_-...não vamos mais falar nesse assunto...-_disse ele num tom serio_-... eu acredito_ _que tudo foi um mal entendido mais não vou voltar nesse assunto não quero prejudicar nossa amizade... _-respondeu logo em seguida dando um suspiro longo e cansado

_-é melhor dobe esquecer o passado... -_ afirmei desencostando-me da parede

_- vamos teme Saya-chan deve estar nos esperando... - _disse enquanto saiamos daquele lugar_-...teme...-_ me chamou

_-fala dobe... -_ disse enquanto caminhava ao seu lado,com as mãos no bolso da calça

_-vamos comer lamen... -_ sugeriu ele animado

_-dobe..._

_-ah teme não seja tão rabugento você acabou de chegar e nós nem saímos juntos ainda... -_disse animado batendo as palmas das mãos

_- depois você reclama quando Sai vive te provocando sobre sua sexualidade... -_ provoquei ele,sabia que ele não suportava as brincadeiras' do ANBU,chagando sempre ao ponto de avançar em cima de Sai

_-nem me fale dele teme..._ -disse ele enquanto estávamos saindo_-... aquele temearu... -_ os dedos da mão esquerda se fechavam _-...vive falando por ai que o_ _meu...você sabe o que...é pequeno no outro dia eu quase arrebentei a cara dele,só não fiz porque a Sakura-chan me impediu..._- enquanto ele me contava eu ficava imaginando a cena da briga

Sorri Naruto agia feito uma criança quando era provocada e Sai sabendo disso se aproveitava para atiçar ele com aqueles comentários.

Não conheço muito bem Sai como o Naruto e a Sakura na verdade convive muito pouco tempo com Sai, o antigo time sete não existia mais na época em que eu namorava a Sakura, Sai voltou para a ANBU, Naruto e eu nos graduamos, depois de uns três anos entrei para a ANBU, Naruto também entrou porem nós ficamos em time diferentes, Sakura ficou responsável pelo hospital já que a hokage tinha total confiança nela.

_-teme olha lá a Saya-chan... -_ vi ele apontando para a pequena menina que estava conversando com Shizune, nos aproximamos dela, pararam de conversar e nos cumprimentaram,o dobe como sempre logo se intrometeu: -...né Saya-chan quer comer lamen?-perguntou sorrindo para ela que ficou olhando-o

-_depois dobe agora tenho que levá-la para sua casa, você sabe muito bem que eu tenho que resolver algo muito importante com a Saya... -_ disse enquanto o dobe largou as mãos dela e se voltou para mim

Naruto se aproximou de mim, repousou sua mão direita em cima de meu ombro e disse: _- relaxa teme deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente... -_disse com o tom baixo para que somente eu e ele pudéssemos ouvir,virou-se para Saya e para Shizune e se despediu

Shizune também se despediu dizendo que tinha que ajudar a hokage no trabalho deixando eu e Saya sozinhos cheguei perto dela e perguntei_:- vamos Saya?_

-_sim... -_respondeu não sei muito bem explicar como aconteceu ou que foi que tomou a iniciativa, mas o fato é que nossas mãos estavam unidas

Enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas de Konoha pude perceber os olhares dos moradores sobre nós, creio que mais precisamente sobre mim, deveriam estar estranhando eu e ela estarmos de mãos entrelaçadas, a curiosidade era bem visível nos olhos dos moradores, alguns cochichavam entre si provavelmente fofocando sobre aquele ato.

Pergunto-me se eles perceberam alguma coisa

Se eles notaram a semelhança entre mim e a menina

No começo não acreditava muito que ela fosse minha filha, estava divido sobre a possibilidade dela ser realmente minha filha, porem ao vê-la reparei o quanto ela me lembra minha mãe e um pouco meu pai, seus olhos grandes e verdes me fazem lembrar Sakura, porem sua pele alva e seus cabelos lisos negros dando aspecto de delicadeza fez com que eu me lembrasse de minha falecida mãe, o quanto eu queria protegê-la, creio que por causa da semelhança tive a 'certeza' de que somos realmente pai e filha.

É ainda um pouco difícil para mim a idéia de ser pai, na verdade não digeri muito bem esse fato, mas não pretendo desistir, não tenho medo do que possa vir acontecer, já passei por tantas coisas que pessoas '_normais'_ não conseguiriam enfrentar.

Mas fico feliz de pelo menos mesmo que seja por pouco tempo cerca de algumas semanas eu poderei conhecer Saya melhor, e as chances de isso acontecer irão ser bem maiores já que ficaremos na mesma casa, na verdade em sua casa, melhor do que a mansão principal do meu clã onde eu vivia, aquele lugar esta cheio de lembranças amargas, de sangue, não é o local para uma criança morar.

**Narração de Sasuke** – **off** –

- -

Apesar de sua parecia frágil e doce,Saya é completamente diferente do que aparentava,possuía um gênio muito forte uns diziam que ela algumas vezes se parecia com sua mãe, geniosa, mudava de humor facilmente, outras vezes ela parecia alguém completamente diferente, fria, distante. Era considerada especial por muitos moradores, a hokage Tsunade, por exemplo, a tratava como uma neta desde que nascera, dizia que um dia ela seria uma forte kunochi,até mais forte que sua mãe.

A semana tinha começado um pouco diferente para Saya, primeiro sua mãe diz que terá que ficar ausente durante um tempo por causa de uma missão deixando na casa de seu _padrinho_ Naruto e de sua _'tia'_ Hinata, não que ela não gostasse deles, essa não era a questão, desde pequena eles estiveram junto dela, Hinata era como sua segunda mãe, sempre doce e gentil, tratando-a como uma filha.

Mesmo não tendo uma família _'normal'_ como muitas crianças ela era feliz com a família que ela tinha, muitos shinobis da Aldeia da Folha a adotaram como _'sobrinha'_ sendo assim ela acabou tendo vários _'tios'_.

**Naruto**: bem para começar Naruto nem poderia ser considerado um _'tio'_ ele estava mais para irmão mais velho, já que ele sempre se comportava como tal, mais gostava do _**Naruto-nii-san**_ como ela chamava, por muita insistência dele durante toda a gravidez de Sakura ele acabou sendo o padrinho de Saya.

Ele era depois de sua mãe a pessoa mais importante para ela, sempre a fazendo sorrir com aquelas caretas malucas ou suas historias mirabolantes de como ele havia derrotado praticamente sozinho a Akatsuki, de como era o _'melhor'_ na academia ninja ou de suas missões nas quais ele sempre acabava com os ninjas 'maus', historias sempre regadas a gargalhadas dela quando ele mostrava com gestos os jutsus, as batalhas ou as caras de _'medo'_ que o inimigo fazia sempre quando ele dizia seu nome, ela sabia que varias histórias que ele contava ele aumentava um _'pouco'_, mais fingia que acreditava em cada palavra.

Outros shinobis que a adotaram foram: **Shikamaru** que era casado com Ino, ela achava engraçado de como ele vivia dizendo problemático isso, problemático aquilo, considerava ele a pessoa mais inteligente e preguiçosa que ela conhecia.

Ele também era seu professor ensinava a jogar, vivia dizendo que um dia ela iria conseguir ganhar dele, Shikamaru fazia um cafuné em sua cabeça e sorria, outra coisa que ela sempre fazia com ele era ficar olhando para o céu, ficava adivinhando os formatos que as nuvens faziam.

**Lee-san** era realmente muito _'estranho'_ para ela, quando mais nova chorava toda vez que ele chegava perto dela com aquelas duas sobrancelhas que mais pareciam duas taturanas.

Ele conseguia ser mais atrapalhado e engraçado que _Naruto-nii-san_ fazia apostas como de quem consegue fazer 500 voltas por Konoha plantando bananeira, ouvia as historias de Tenten-san de como foram os anos em que ela fazia parte da mesma equipe que Gai-sensei e Lee-san e o _'milagre'_ de como ela e Neji-san conseguiram permanecerem normais depois daquele time, Lee-san muitas vezes dizia que assim que ela crescesse ele a ensinaria _'o fogo da_ _juventude'_ seja lá o que fosse aquilo ela tinha certeza que _não_ queria a prender aquilo.

**Ino-san** era sua madrinha, tinha um grande carinho por ela, mas não gostava de quando ela chamava sua mãe de testuda, será que ela não tinha espelho e não conseguia ver aquele nariz de porco que ela tinha? Sua mãe entendendo as perguntas que ela fazia mesmo que fosse em pensamento tinha lhe explicado que aquele era um apelido _'carinhoso'_ assim como ela chamava a loira de porquinha, Saya nunca entendeu muito bem essa parte por isso evitava se intrometer, mais que era realmente estranha a amizade delas, isso era.

Havia também o **Tio do Lámen**, sempre muito gentil com ela dizia que a cada dia ela ficava mais bonita, sempre que Naruto ou sua mãe ou então algum de seus _'tios postiços'_ a levavam para comer lamen ele dava sempre uma porção a mais, sempre sorrindo e dizendo que ela precisava, pois estava em fase de crescimento, ele contava também de como se lembrava de que anos atrás sua mãe junto com toda a equipe sete comiam lamen juntos.

Outro _'tio'_ era **Sai** membro da ANBU, ela o considerava um pouco estranho já que mesmo após tantos anos em busca de fazer amizades, de seus sentimentos ele não tinha feito muito progresso,sempre lia livros de alto ajuda, detestava quando ele esboçava aquele sorriso _falso_, dando sempre um chute em sua perna repreendendo, a cena chegava a ser até engraçada uma menina de cinco anos chutando um ANBU.

Sai visitava sua mãe e ela algumas vezes quando não estava em missão, chegando até a passar algumas horas com Saya, como ambos se pareciam um pouco algumas pessoas de Konoha especulavam que ele talvez fosse seu pai, ela até chegou a perguntar se era verdade,mais Sai negou dizendo que Sakura era uma grande amiga com punhos de aço, nada mais do que isso.

Ele a levava para passear em algum lugar quieto e um pouco afastado de Konoha onde ficava desenhando, em um desses passeios ele a elogiou dizendo que ela tinha mais talento que sua mãe que não sabia nem fazer uma nuvem direito.

Como suas personalidades eram um pouco parecidas, Saya era uma amiga para Sai, já que ela não ficaria perguntando a cada três minutos o que ele estava fazendo, ou não bateria nele quebrando-lhe seus ossos, se ele eventualmente a chamasse de _feiosa_, mesmo nunca a chamando.

Ela sempre foi muito bem recebida pelos moradores da vila, todos a tratavam muito bem, com grande carinho, talvez porque ela fosse filha da kunochi mais forte da vila, a que ajudou varias vezes os habitantes de Konoha.

Mas também havia aqueles que faziam comentários maldosos, pelo fato de sua mãe ser uma mulher solteira com uma filha, tinha ouvido muitos comentários maldosos feitos sobre sua mãe, mas procurava não acreditar neles, conhecia sua mãe e sabia o quanto responsável e decente ela era.

Mesmo tendo tantos _tios_, ela como qualquer criança de sua idade queria uma família normal com um pai e uma mãe juntos que a amassem e cuidassem dela, não que não amasse sua mãe, pelo contrario era ótima, sempre fazia tudo que ela queria, era gentil, carinhosa e super protetora, talvez para compensá-la a falta de seu pai em sua vida.

Porem não era a mesma coisa, ela não tinha alguém que ela pudesse abraçar e falar: _pai_

Ou que a ensina-se jutsus, que a ajudasse a treinar e depois colocá-la na cama e dar um beijo de boa noite

Sentia se um tanto só, não sabia muito bem explicar, mais era como se _algo_ faltasse,como se sua família estivesse incompleta, sua mãe nunca dizia muito sobre seu pai, contava poucas coisas, como o fato de que ele era muito forte, inteligente e a grande semelhança que ambos tinham, como no jeito de agir, de falar, as pequenas coisas que Saya fazia que sempre lembrava seu pai.

Porem toda vez que perguntava onde ele estava o que ele estava fazendo sua mãe não respondia ou quando respondia dizia que não sabia, chegou até a perguntar se ele estava morto, sua mãe tinha-lhe respondido que não, uma vez ela chegou a perguntar se seu pai sabia que ela existia e se sabia por que ele nunca a procurou, sua mãe ficou quieta e disse que quando ela crescesse lhe contaria tudo que ela quisesse.

Talvez não faltasse _algo_ em sua vida e sim certo _**alguém**_

---casa de Sakura---

Após caminharem por alguns minutos e em total silencio, Saya parou – _é aqui que eu moro Uchiha-san..._ -informou-o apontando para a casa pintada de branco, suas pequenas mãos tatearam o bolso que tinha o vestido procurando alguma coisa, o moreno esperou ela encontrar o objeto que segundos depois descobrira que era a chave para abrir a porta,a pequena garotinha abriu a fechadura da porta de mogno logo em seguida entrando, esperou Sasuke entrar também e fechou a porta tendo cuidado de trancá-la, ele ficou esperando ela convidá-lo a entrar –_.... por favor Uchiha-san retire os sapatos,o senhor pode usar os chinelos que estão_ a _sua frente...-_informou-lhe apontando para o chão,os olhos dele

(**aut**: A casa foi inspirada na casa de Sakura Card C. como, por exemplo, a entrada você tem que tirar os sapatos e colocar o chinelo, a escada que dava acesso aos quartos que ficava próximo a cozinha também)

_-por favor, Uchiha-san me acompanhe... -_pediu a ele, caminhou em direção a escada que ficava próximo a cozinha subiu os degraus da escada sendo acompanhada por Sasuke, chegando ao segundo andar, ele reparou que o tamanho da casa era maior que aparentava externamente, no segundo andar havia um corredor que dava acesso a algumas portas, que logo ele deduziu sendo os quartos.

(**aut**: coloquei um pouco da descrição da casa para terem um pouco a idéia de como ela era, mas se não gostarem dizem que no próximo capitulo evito ficar descrevendo os cenários)

Começou a andar pelo corredor parando em frente a uma porta que ficava do lado esquerdo, abriu a maçaneta da porta entrando no quarto deixando a porta aberta: _- entre Uchiha-san... - _pediu acendendo a luz clareando o quarto _-...já que o senhor ficará aqui então esse vai ser o seu quarto 'ta bom?_

-_hum... -_ concordou ele, o quarto não era muito grande mais também não era pequeno,havia uma cama de casal que estava forrada com um jogo de cama na cor azul marinho, ao lado da cama havia uma mesinha de cabeceira com um abajur na cor creme, as paredes estavam pintadas na cor branca ,menos a que ficava atrás da cama que estava pintada num tom de azul bem claro,no quarto também havia uma pequena escrivaninha e um guarda roupa, tudo fazia para que o quarto se tornasse aconchegante.

_-aqui é o banheiro... -_informou ela abrindo a porta que ficava perto do armário, ela entrou e ele atrás dela: -_não é muito grande mais o senhor terá um banheiro só_ _para você..._- o banheiro possuía ladrinhos pequenos na cor branca,a pia era de mármore com um grande espelho em cima,havia alguns objetos de porcelana para a higiene do hospede, uma banheira,um espaço para o chuveiro, a porcelana urinaria (_**aut**_**:** vaso sanitário gente oo) tudo em cor clara,as toalhas eram em azul marinho.

Saíram do quarto e dirigiram-se para uma porta que ficava alguns passos do quarto onde ele iria ocupar

Ino sempre dizia que ela era como uma bonequinha de porcelana, delicada, fazendo com que Saya fizesse uma careta pelos comentários, detestava que falassem isso dela, sua mãe ria da expressão de sua filha, sua madrinha estava sempre vestindo ela com vestidos floridos, com babados, seu quarto era _rosa_, nada contra a cor, ela não detestava já que o cabelo de sua mãe também era _rosa_, mais tudo absolutamente _**tudo**_ em seu quarto era _rosa_: as paredes de seu quarto nelas estavam desenhadas pétalas de sakuras, o armário rosa, a sua cama, a penteadeira, o tapete em forma de flor, a mesinha de cabeceira, todos os móveis eram no tom rosa claro, um pouco mais claro que a cor das paredes e do teto, o abajur em forma de uma bailarina, parecia que tinham tramado um complô rosa contra ela, parecia que sua mãe e sua madrinha tinham comprado todo o rosa das lojas.

(**aut:** quarto inspirado na **obsessão** de minha irmãzinha por rosa, Hello Kitty e Barbie)

Sasuke contorceu um pouco o rosto

"**Sakura e sua obsessão por rosa"**

Tudo bem que era um quarto para uma menina, mas será que _precisava _realmente de tudo aquilo?

Parecia o quarto de uma menina delicada adoradora viciada por rosa, só faltava à coleção de Barbie, foi quando viu nas paredes prateleiras no tom branco

"**pelo** **menos alguma coisa não rosa"**

Repleto de bonecas e ursinhos de pelúcia, uma verdadeira coleção, deixando o moreno com uma gota enorme estilo anime formada na cabeça.

_-ano Uchiha-san... -_ desviei minha atenção da decoração do quarto e olhei para ela

_-sim..._ - respondi

_-o senhor gosta de chá?-_perguntou-me fazendo minha sobrancelha esquerda arqueasse_-... se o senhor gostar eu posso fazer um pouco para nós dois_

**Narração de Sasuke** - **on **–

Aceitei seu pedido então ela me conduziu a cozinha_:- você quer que eu a ajude?_- perguntei a ela _-... afinal você é muito pequena para mexer com o fogo e_ _conhecendo sua mãe como eu a conheço duvido que ela permite que você se arrisque desse jeito... -_ vi ela ficar confusa acho que queria me perguntar da onde eu conhecia Sakura, porem acabou que ela apenas acenou positivamente a cabeça.

Nunca fui muito bom nisso, mais pelo menos um chá eu sei fazer assim como o dobe sabe fazer o seu bendito lamen

Coloque a chaleira no fogo com a água para ferver senti uma parte minha blusa sendo puxada olhei para trás e a vi:_- o chá esta lá em cima Uchiha-san... -_apontando para a porta do armário que ficava no alto acima do balcão, abri a porta onde dentro havia varias caixinhas de chá com diversos sabores: _- qual sabor_ _você prefere. -_perguntei a ela enquanto segurava a caixinha de chá preto: _- de canela por favor...-_me disse fazendo uma expressão com o rosto que lembrava a uma careta, quando viu o sabor que eu tinha pegado,retirei do armário o sabor que ela me pedira,neste instante a chaleira apitou,desliguei o fogão e coloquei a chaleira em cima do balcão da cozinha,ela pegou os copos para chá e depositou no balcão_: - obrigada...-_agradeci distribuindo a água quente nos copos enquanto ela colocava os saquinhos de chá dentro: _-porque não tomamos na sala Uchiha-san?-_ sugeriu ele acenei positivamente a cabeça e peguei uma bandeja que ela me ofereceu coloquei o conjunto de chá em cima da bandeja e segui atrás dela na direção a sala (**aut**: o conjunto de chá o qual eu me refiro é aquele tradicional feito a mão se eu não me engano de argila ou de barro muito utilizado pelos japoneses)

Eu sabia que tinha que começar a falar, ela deveria estar querendo saber o porquê da hokage ter me nomeado tutor dela enquanto sua mãe estivesse em missão

Ela deveria estar confusa já que nunca havia me visto e provavelmente Sakura nem deve ter contato sobre mim, mais esse é um assunto muito delicado tenho que tratar com muita sutileza ou colocarei tudo a perder e isso eu não posso fazer, quero ocupar um lugar em sua vida, em seu coração assim como Naruto, a própria hokage, mais nem sei por onde começar

Kami-sama mande uma luz, uma idéia, qualquer coisa serve

"**como eu vou falar para ela?"**

Não sou muito bom em me relacionar com os outros

Ok eu admito eu _não_ sou bom, **nunca** fui bom nessas coisas, na verdade nem eu mesmo sei como posso ter amigos como o dobe, por exemplo, já que eu nunca fiz um esforço sequer para construí algum laço com ele

'_Relaxa teme, deixa as coisas acontecem'_

"**acho que devemos estar perto do fim do mundo primeiro o teme tem um lapso de inteligência e da um conselho que preste, segundo eu acabo seguindo esse conselho, realmente é o fim do mundo, em na pior das hipóteses eu vou ter uma 'conversa' com o dobe"**

É isso pela primeira vez vou ouvir o dobe, vou deixar que tudo aconteça por si mesmo, quem sabe assim aos poucos eu não consiga, não é?

Quem diria que eu o ex- vingador, ex-único-membro do clã Uchiha estaria assim

As coisas realmente mudam, bem não posso mais voltar atrás

_-ano Uchiha-sama... _-chamou-me fazendo com que eu saísse de meus devaneios e voltasse para a realidade

_-me chame de Sasuke... -_ quando ela me ouviu seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de desentendimento_-... a partir de hoje vamos morar junto Saya...-_ falava calmamente_-...por isso não precisa me chamar tão formalmente_- expliquei a ela

Ela acenou positivamente a cabeça, remexi-me no sofá procurando uma posição melhor para me sentir confortável, tinha chegado em fim o momento de falar a ela a verdade, já era hora de que ela soubesse que tinha um pai, que _**eu**_ era seu pai e ela era _**minha**_ filha

Ela me olhava esperando que eu falasse algo, justo eu que nunca tive muito habilidade em inicial uma conversa, mas não poderia ficar adiando já que esse assunto oi adiado por cinco anos e não cinco dias ou cinco meses

Então decide começar pelo mais obvio, ela me ofereceu o copo com chá peguei e tomei um gole_:- Saya... -_chamei ela ganhando sua atenção

Seus olhos olharam diretamente para meu rosto ergueu um pouco a cabeça, já que a diferença de tamanho entre eu e ela era absurda

_-como eu já havia mencionado agora a pouco, eu conheço sua mãe..._ -olhei para ela como se esperasse alguma interrupção, o que não aconteceu então decidi continuar _-... eu a conheci na academia ninja quando ainda éramos genins...-_ela me olhava interessada, prestando atenção no que eu falava – _...eu,Naruto,Kakashi e sua mãe formamos o time sete,você já deve ter ouvido falar não é?_

Ela confirmou a cabeça, sua boca se abriu para pronunciar algo_:- minha mãe e o Naruto-nii-san já me falaram disso mais eu não sabia que o senhor também era do antigo time sete..._

_- teve uma época que tive que abandonar a vila, os motivos agora são irrelevantes_... _depois de alguns anos e de algumas coisas acontecerem eu voltei à_ _vila... -_respirei fundo estava chegando à hora de dizer a ela, meu coração estava acelerando um pouco_-... Saya você conheceu seu pai?_-perguntei a ela precisava saber antes do que ela realmente sabia

_-não minha mãe disse que eles se separam antes mesmo de eu nascer... -_respondeu triste com a cabeça um pouco baixa

_-e você sabe o nome dele?ou já viu alguma foto?_

_-não nunca soube nem como ele seu nome, mas minha mãe disse que eu me pareço com ele... -_disse enquanto

_-Saya eu e sua mãe fomos namorados durante um tempo... -_ levantou seu rosto surpresa pela noticia,peguei sua mão pequena mão delicada com cuidado e falei calmamente _-...Saya eu sou seu pai...-_vi seus olhos se arregalarem de perplexidade por causa da noticia

**Narração de Sasuke** – **off** -

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Yo Minna**

_E então como será que Saya irá reagir?_

*musiquinha tosca de suspense*

_Bom isso vocês somente saberão _

_No __próximo__ capitulo_

(_**Duvidas**__**sugestões**__, __**criticas**__ são __sempre__ bem vindas_)

_Não sei se vou demorar a postar_

_Pois __depende__ se eu tiver um surto de criatividade_

_Eu sei que eu __**demoro**_

_Porem quando eu posto o capitulo fica duas vezes__** maior**__ do que o original_

_Ainda não sei quantos capítulos essa fic terá_

_Mas agradeço aqueles que estejam lendo e que não fizeram ameaças de morte_

_**Finalmente **__consegui terminar o capitulo_

*musica de fundo: aleluia, aleluia...*

_Fanfic __**atualizada**_

_Oõ_

**22**/**07**/**09**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	6. sinopse do capitulo 6

Sinopse do cap. 6 - **A Reaçao De Saya**

**A Reaçao:**

_-mamae...-_ acariciando o vidro que protegia a foto-_...onde voce esta mamae.._.- abraçou o obejeto contra o peito como se pudesse tocar assim sua mae-_...preciso de voce mamae..._

**Partipaçao de Sakura:**

_-algum problema capitã?_-perguntou o ANBU da mascara de cachorro

_-nada de mais só algo que esta me encomodando..._-retirou a mascara de gato que escondia seu rosto e alguns dos fios de seu cabelo

**"algo esta acontecendo com Saya"**

**A Surpresa De Ino:**

_-Ino eu sei que voce nao vai com a minha cara..._

_-acertou eu realmente nao vou!_

_-posso continuar?_

_-ta continua..._

_-preciso de sua ajuda!_

_-pode parar Naruto eu sei que é voce!_

_-Ino..._

_- o Sasuke-kun **jamais **pediria ajuda, mesmo se ele tivesse agonizando,sendo prestes a ser devorado ou esquartejado,ou até sofrendo as piores torturas ele **jamais** pediria ajuda principalmente a mim!_

_

* * *

_

eu sei to demorando to sem pc desde mes passado entao reescrever uma fic com mais de 7 paginas de word cansa

ate sabado posto completa ok?


End file.
